


Untitled PWP #3

by grim_lupine



Series: Stepbrothers AU [6]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll get groceries, don’t worry,” Eduardo had said brightly, and now Mark’s driving the two of them to the grocery store while Eduardo flicks sideways glances at him, over and over again, for some inexplicable reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP #3

-

\--

“We’ll get groceries, don’t worry,” Eduardo had said brightly, and now Mark’s driving the two of them to the grocery store while Eduardo flicks sideways glances at him, over and over again, for some inexplicable reason.

“Take a left at the intersection,” Eduardo says suddenly.

“What? No,” Mark says, frowning. “We go straight, you’ve been there before. Left is one of the back roads.”

“I know,” Eduardo says calmly. “Take a left.” Mark eyes him for a moment, but the intersection’s coming up, so he decides to do as he’s told for once. Whatever. It’s not like he’s in a real hurry to go study which of the different kinds of orange juice his dad wants him to pick up.

“Okay, why did I just do that?” Mark asks after they’ve gone about halfway down the road. There are long rows of trees either side of them, closing them in, and the road is deserted. The loudest sound is the wind, and the distant noise of traffic a few roads away.

Eduardo doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then: “Okay, pull over.”

“…What?” Mark says blankly, but he does. The next thing he knows, Eduardo’s hit the hazard light and unbuckled his seatbelt and then Mark’s, and his _head_ is in Mark’s _lap_ , what the _fuck_?

“Tell me if you see anyone pulling up,” Eduardo says, and pops the button on Mark’s jeans.

“ _What_ ,” Mark says again, desperately confused; but his body has basically been conditioned to react a certain way to Eduardo’s mouth near his dick and Eduardo’s hands on his legs and, well, _Eduardo_ , so when Eduardo pushes Mark’s jeans and underwear down as far as he can and slides his mouth over Mark’s cock, Mark just lets out a strangled noise that is one part _what the actual fuck is going on_ , nine parts _okay, okay, this is good, Eduardo’s mouth on my cock is a_ good _thing_.

Mark’s never been the most spontaneous person around, but he didn’t think people actually did things like this outside of porn. He supposes he should be thankful Eduardo didn’t do it while he was driving. Mark does not have anywhere near the kind of coordination required for that sort of thing.

It’s a horrible angle for Eduardo to suck him off properly, and Mark is trying to simultaneously keep an eye on his mirrors to see if any well-meaning passers-by are pulling up to check if he’s stranded or something ( _No sir there’s no trouble here, I don’t have a flat tire, just stopping for a blowjob, as you do_ ) and watch Eduardo’s wet pink mouth stretch around him, because that is a sight he will never tire of; but all the same he knows it’s going to take him exactly no time at all to finish, which is something of a relief, to be honest.

Mark doesn’t think he really has it in him for stress-free exhibitionism. Thirty percent of his brain is currently occupied with trying to come up with the least-awkward most-realistic lie he can tell just in case they get interrupted, because Mark is still Mark even while Eduardo is sucking his cock; except his train of thought keeps getting de-railed by the sight of Eduardo’s lips as he pulls off and wets them, and the feel of his hands gripping Mark’s thighs, and the thought that Eduardo _volunteered them_ to go get groceries, he planned this, he couldn’t even wait for tonight for this, he wanted Mark _so much_ he made him pull over on a road so he could blow him.

This is probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened to Mark.

Mark manages to choke out, “ _Wardo_ ,” before he comes, which is a hell of a lot more warning than he thought he’d be able to manage. Eduardo just swallows around him, thorough and careful, and pulls away when Mark makes a helpless little noise of _enough, I’m actually going to die_.

Eduardo catches Mark’s eye and swallows the last of it, licking the corner of his mouth almost primly.

“I—what?” Mark says weakly. He may actually be broken. Eduardo’s face splits into a pleased grin, and this combined with his messed-up hair makes him look a lot younger than his seventeen years, both belied by his swollen, red mouth. Should that make Mark feel dirty or something? Whatever. It’s just ridiculously hot.

“You,” Mark says, and then takes a breath and tries for actual sentences. “Are you expecting me to reciprocate in a similar manner at some future date? Because you just set the bar pretty high.”

“I have faith in you,” Eduardo says very seriously, mouth twitching. He looks all kinds of smug, and he’s actually wearing one of Mark’s t-shirts, Mark realizes this now, and really there is only so much Mark can take in one afternoon before he just up and implodes.

“Right,” Mark says decisively. “Grab those tissues and get over here so I can jerk you off.”

Mark has his own moment of smugness at the way Eduardo nearly sprains something in his rush to obey.

*

Eduardo is very intently holding up two different brands of potato bread and comparing prices. He’s not pretending or anything, he’s actually the kind of person who takes price comparison at the grocery store extremely seriously. Mark isn’t quite sure what to do with that. Actually, it’s more that Mark’s not sure what to do with the fact that he finds that trait stupidly endearing, and kind of wants to drag Eduardo off into a deserted aisle to make out with him a little. Maybe it’s something to do with the fact that Eduardo’s mouth is still all red and tempting and his shirt is _Mark’s_ shirt, seriously, how did it take him this long to notice that, and—oh yeah, Mark’s supposed to be looking at bagels right now, oops. Bagels or Eduardo, yeah, that’s a tough decision there.

Eduardo catches his eye and flushes a little, and then smiles, hot and private and sweet.

So maybe they make out a little in the canned foods aisle.

Mark’s working on the exhibitionism thing.

\--

-


End file.
